The Girl Who Lived to be a Nightmare
by Sapphire Fire Stone
Summary: What if the Potters never died that Halloween night? What if everyone believed that Rose Potter was the Girl-Who-Lived? What if the Potters became egoistic and favored Rose over Harry? Formaly called 'What if'
1. Prologue: Down a Different Road

What if…?

**Summary**: What if the Potters never died that Halloween night? What if everyone believed that Rose Potter was the Girl-Who-Lived? What if the Potters became egoistic gits and ignored Harry in favour of Rose? What if Harry knew all along that he was special and began practising magic at the age of 7?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not even the computer that I'm typing on.

Italics are thoughts Bold is parsletounge or beast speak _**Bold and Italics is writing or letters**_ Prologue: Down a Different Road 

_In life we meet many different types of people,_

_The ones worth knowing are the ones who don't change who they are,_

_No matter what life throws at them._

Unknown location 

In a large, dark room, a man sat in a throne. One may have been wondering why he was sitting on a thrown, since everyone knows that the queen of England is a woman, and that there were no kings at the present time, but this man was different. If one were to look at him though you would not think that he was a human, he had red eyes, and his features reminded one of a snake. You see this man was a wizard. He was no ordinary wizard though. Oh no, this man was Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark lord since Salazar Slytherin. He showed about as much mercy on an armed man as a defenceless child, none.

A large snake slithered up to the Dark Lord, **"Massster", **it spoke**, "the rat-man wisshess to ssspeak with you."**

Voldemort hissed back, **"sssend him in." **The snake slithered off and out of sight. Voldemort wondered what Wormtail could possibly want.

He was interrupted from his musings as a young man stumbled threw one of the many doors. He went up and kissed Lord Voldemort's feet and said in a snivelling voice, "My Lord, I have finally done it. I have made myself the Potter's secret keeper."

Lord Voldemort smiled, which was a truly terrifying sight since his teeth were all ended in sharp points. "Yess," he said, his voice sounding very much like a snake. "Let uss leave now my sservant." Voldemort grabbed onto Wormtail and 'popped' out of sight.

I know its short, I'm not supposed to be on right now cause it's the middle of the night and my mom doesn't let me on the computer on weekdays. Like it? Love it? Hate it? I'd really appreciate if someone reviewed, and no flames, this is my first attempt so be nice. I know your gonna think that this will be like other 'brother of the boy-who-live' fics but it wont be, you should have figured that out in the summary.


	2. Prologue Con't

What if?

**Summary: **What if the Potters never died that Halloween night? What if everyone believed that Rose Potter was the Girl-Who-Lived? What if the Potters became egoistic gits and ignored Harry in favour of Rose? What if Harry knew all along that he was special and began practising magic at the age of 7? What if Harry began to do things that no one thought possible for a Potter?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, though if I did own it I wouldn't be here.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is Parseltounge or Beast Speak**

_**Bold Italics is writng or letters**_

Underlined is Spells

Prologue: Down a Different Road Continued

_Our life is not defined by actions,_

_it is defined by the reasons and choices behind those actions._

Godric's Hollow

Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew or 'Wormtail', both apperated into a small village by the name of Godric's Hollow. It was a Wizarding village, one that housed the next victim of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The two walked down a narrow path beside a cemetary. The path was so well hiddin that if you weren't looking for it or didn't know it was there, you would have missed it. They walked down the path in silence, both having different thoughts of what they were going to do after this mission was done.

Both men stopped abruptly at the end of the path. Wormtail stared at the invisible house to all accept him and its residents. He wondered how his life would change after tonight. _'James and Lily were the first friends that I ever had, then they betrayed me and left me alone after my father died. Now they will pay...' _ He began to think when he remembered that his Master needed his information to see and enter the house. "M-my Lord? The Potter's c-can be found at number 13 Godric's Hollow."

As he said that, the small cottage became visible to the Dark Lord. It was a simple house. It was very small and had an even smaller second story. It was made out of dull, grey bricks, and the windows looked as if they would fall off as soon as a strong wind blew at them. In fact, everything accept the front door needed replacing.

_'So this is where the mighty Potter twins live, the only threats to my ascention of power. Pathetic.' _Voldemort thought. He turned to Wormtail, "You are not to talk to the Potters, nor are you allowed to torture them. Once I am done with the twins, you can get your revenge on them." Wormtail nodded and smirked, his small mind beginning to come up with possible torture plans.

Together they walked up to the door. Voldemort drew his wand. He quickly cast some temporary anti-apperation and anti-portkey wards. Then he said silently _Bombarda!_ The door blew neatly off its hinges and smashed into the opposite wall.

Voldemort heard a voice cry out, "LILY HE'S HEAR! TAKE THE TWINS AND RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF JUST GET OUT OF HERE! Voldemort heard some footsteps run quickly up the stairs. He turned to the source of the noise and saw a young man standing there. He was James Potter, hero of the Light Side. He had short messy black hair and hazel eyes, which held a look of defiance. He looked to be around 5' 9" and was wearing some Muggle jeans and shirt. He had his wand out and looked ready to fight to the death to protect his family.

Voldemort smiled and said to James, "Ah James, how nice to see you here. This will make my job alot easier, unless of course you wish to join me? I may even spare your wife and children." He had no intetion of sparing the twins, but he would spare the woman, so he wasn't entirly lying.

James didn't even hesitate before he shouted, "NEVER!"

Voldemort just sighed and said, "I wont kill you today, you and your wife are the only ones who give me a challenge, so for now I will just..." Voldemort flicked his wand and sent a blasting hex at James, which sent him flying into the wall behind him with a crunch. Voldemort headed up the stairs to what he assumed to be the twins room. He found that it was locked and that a simple 'Bombarda' wouldn't break the door. He sighed and used one of his favourite dark curses, the Burning Curse, once hit with the curse, the object or person would be consumed by fire until the caster was satisfied or the target was dead or destroyed.

Voldemort stepped into the room and saw Lily Potter standing over the crib with the twins inside. She had long flowing red hair and piercing emerald green eyes. She too was dressed in Muggle clothes and looked to be about 5' 8". "Please," she begged, "not Harry and Rose." Voldemort didn't even waste time answering her. He just blasted her into the far wall, leaving her unconscious.

Voldemort walked over to the twins. One of them had black hair, much like the father, while the other had the same flaming red hair of the mother. He looked at the one with black hair, Harry, and said, "You pathetic children are my only means of demise? What was Dumbledore thinking? No matter I will kill you both now. AVADA KEVADRA!" As the green light left his wand, time seemed to slow down. Harry snapped opened his eyes and Voldemort saw the same colour eyes as the unforgivable cast at him. The boy smiled as the curse struck his forehead. Voldemort was about to smirk when suddenly the curse rebounded and struck him. He screamed in agony as he felt his dark soul being ripped from his body. With his last ounce of concentration he cast a spell that would keep his soul in this realm and not pass over to the realm of the dead. His spirit fled the crumbling house, not to be seen for another 10 years.

Back downstairs, Wormtail had enerverated James and had him under the Cruicatus Curse when he heard the scream of his Master. He looked up and saw the house start to crumble, along with the anti-apparation wards. He quickly cancelled the curse and apperated out, leaving with a large 'CRACK'. James got up, picked up his wand and ran upstairs. The small house around him was crumbling fast and he needed to check if Lily and the twins were okay.

Back in the nursary. The crib had collapsed and struck the red-headed twin, Rose, in the forehead. The way it hit her created a 'V' shaped cut on her forhead, which started to blead profusly. Rose started to cry. Harry looked over and brought his hand over her cut. A glowing pink mark emitted from his hand sealed her cut, leaving a jagged V-shaped scare on her forehead. Just then James came threw the door way and saw them and Lily on the ground. He was confused when he saw that all of them were alive when he was sure the he heard the words of the Killing Curse being said. He shook himself as another brick fell down near his head and the curtains on the window caught fire. He grabbed the twins and Lily and apperated out, just as the last of the sealing caved in.

I tried to make this chapter longer than the other one but I wanted to make it just the attack of Godric's Hollow, or I would have made it longer. Thank you so much to kyubbi reviewed even though the last chapter was rediculously short. Reviews would be really nice. Sorry if there is any grammer problems. I have a question though, does anyone know the name of the 3 headed snake? You know the one that had a dreamer head and a planner head and something else. I think it's an Ashwinder but I'm not sure.

Sapphire Fire Stone


	3. Chapter 1: The GirlWhoLived

The Girl-Who-Lived to be a Nightmare

**Summary: **What if the Potters never died that Halloween night? What if everyone believed that Rose Potter was the Girl-Who-Lived? What if the Potters became egoistic gits and ignored Harry in favour of Rose? What if Harry knew all along that he was special and began practising magic at the age of 7? What if Harry began to do things that no one thought possible for a Potter?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, though if I did own it I wouldn't be here.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is Parseltounge or Beast Speak**

_**Bold Italics is writng or letters**_

Underlined is Spells

Chapter 1

The Girl-Who-Live

_Never assume anything about anyone,_

_it leaves room for mistakes,_

_mistakes that I can't afford to make_

Hogwarts - Headmaster's Office

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts sat at his desk. To some, he was considered the greatest wizard of all time, to others he was an isane old coot, to some he was the greatest Proffessor and Transfiguration Master of time, but above all, he was called the only one Voldemort ever feared. Currently, he was sucking on a lemon drop, a muggle candy that had long ago become his favourite. He stared down at his chess board and sighed. Things were not going at all well with his plans for the war. He recently descovered a prophecy that said only the chosen one could defeat the Dark Lord. Only he knew the full contents of the Prophecy, he made up a fake one and told it to the Longbottoms and the Potters, both who had children that could fit the prophecy. _'I will mold the child into the perfect weapon, then-'_

He was interuppted from his musings when one of the many objects in his office began whiring like crazy. It was the one who checked the status of the Potter house, and it told him that there was some serious trouble and that Voldemort was there. He quickly grabbed the portkey, which was a piece of parchment, to the Potter house. He felt the fimiliar tug behind his navel and vanished from sight.

#13 Godric's Hollow

Proffessor Dumbledore reappeared infront of the ruins formally know as the Potter Cottage. He was about to go and check to see if there was any survivors in the ruins when he spotted an unsual looking lump near the front door. He walked over to it and recognized the figures of Lily and James Potter, as well as the Potter twins. He checked their pulses and found that all of them were alive, but severly injured, especially James. He looked at the twins and gasped in surprise. The girl, Rose, had a V-shaped scare on her forehead, while the boy, Harry had one shaped as a lightning bolt. He decided to ask the Potters what happened before he just made assumptions.

"Enerverate" he said quietly. Both James and Lily started to stir. Then finally their eyes slowly opened. "Now that you are awake, could you please tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Both James and Lily knew that even though he asked nicely, it was an order. They both picked up a twin and spoke softly to them to calm them down. James spoke up first, "Lily and I were watching the telly when we heard the door shatter to pieces. I knew it was Voldemort so I told Lily to take the kids and run. He offered me to join him, saying that he would spare my family, but I told him that I would never join him. Then he blasted me into the wall."

Then Lily spoke, "I ran up to the nursary and tried to apperate out. I figured out pretty quickly that I wasn't able to get out. I cast some wards on the door, hoping that they would hold him off until help arrived. He cast a Dark spell and burnt the door down. I begged him not to kill the twins but he just blasted me into the wall. The next thing I remember is waking up here."

James spoke again, "Wormtail, our secret keeper, was there as well. He eververated me and put me under the Cruciatus Curse for a while. He taunted me, saying that this was revenge for the Marauders ignoring him. The I heard Voldemort cast the Killing Curse upstairs and started crying. Then I heard this unearthly shriek, it sounded like it was in so much pain. Then the house started to crumble, and Wormtail apperated out. I grabbed my and, ran upstairs, and grabbed Lills and the twins and apperated to safety."

Dumbledore studied the twins. After a while he spoke up, "I think that your daughter Rose survived the Killing Curse tonight." He said in somewhat of an awed voice.

Lily's head snapped up, "That's impossible, everyone knows that it's impossible to survive the Killing Curse." She explained.

Dumbledore pointed to the V-shaped scare on her forehead, "Notice the the shape of her scare? It is a 'V', which I assume stands for Voldemort," the Potters cringed at the name, "also, it is surrounded by light magic, while Harry's is surrounded by dark magic, it think his is a result of magical backlash from the backfiring of the Killing Curse."

This time James spoke up, this time sounding hopeful, "Does this mean that You-Know-Who is dead?"

Dumbledore sighed, "No he is not dead, his spirit was torn from his body. He is probably very weak right now. When she is old enough, I hope to train Rose for when he returns." '_So I can mold her to be my perfect weapon.' _He thought.

Lily spoke, "What about Harry?"

"I think that Harry would feel too much pressure if he were to train with Rose. He will be able to read and do theatrical work though. It will be hard enough to get a wand early for just Rose, never mind for both of them."

Just as he expected, they nodded thoughtfully. "Okay", Lily said.

Dumbledore nodded, "I think it is time for us to go to St Mungo's." He created a portkey and they all held on to it. They felt the fimilary tug behind their navels as the disappeared from sight.

St Mungo's Hospital

Dumbledore and the Potters reappeared in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries and Illnesses. Dumbledore called over a Healer and let them do the work. _'Now, all I have to do is wait'_ he thought. He the apperated back to Hogsmead and the walked up to Hogwarts. _'I'll wait as long as I have to.'_

Next chapter we meet Harry and Rose at the age of 7. Next chapter will be longer, I promise, I just had to finish the introduction to The Girl-Who-Lived. Sorry about any grammer or spelling problems. Hit that review button! Thanks so much to wayne82444 for reviewing and giving me the name of the snake I was looking for. Lily, James, and Rose will be nice people, they will just forget about Harry sometimes. They will be a bit egoistic, kinda like how James was in school. They will kinda have an invisible barrier that separates the Potter family from the rest of the Wizarding world, like Purebloods but not as extreme. Lily especially will try to make sure that Harry doesn't feel left out. Rose won't start acting all snobbish until Hogwarts. James will like Rose more than Harry though. There will be some Dumbledore bashing though.

Sapphire Fire Stone


	4. Chapter 2: The Potter Twins

The Girl Who Lived to be a Nightmare

**Summary**: What if the Potters never died that Halloween night? What if everyone believed that Rose Potter was the Girl-Who-Lived? What if the Potters became egoistic and favoured Rose over Harry? What if Harry knew all along that he was special and began practising magic at the age of 7?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not even the computer that I'm typing on.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is parsletounge or beast speak**

_**Bold and Italics is writing or letters**_

Chapter 2

The Potter Twins

_There is one difference between the strong and the weak,_

_when life throws something unexpect,_

_the strong stare it in the face and try to make it better,_

_whil the weak just roll over and say how pathetic there life is,_

_and wait for others to fix it for them,_

_that is the difference between me,_

_and the rest of the wizarding world_

Potter Manor (6 years later)

On the third floor of Potter Manor, a young boy was sleeping silently. If one were to look around his room, your first assumption of him would be a bookworm. He had alot of books on several bookcases, as well as some on his desk. The walls were a neutral beige and the ceiling was white. He had a poster of the Tornadoes on his wall but that was it. To him, this was his own personal library, filled with his own books that he bought. He even had a few borderling illegal books, like all libraries, under a notice-me-not charm done by his Uncle Remus.

Light peaked threw a gap in the curtain and fell on the boy. He began to stir and open his eyes. They were a piercing emerald green. He pushed away some of the strands of his ever-messy black hair. As he did that, a lightning-bolt shaped scare became visible. He was Harry Potter, twin brother of the Girl-Who-Lived, Rose Potter, and while he may be a bookworm, he also lived life for the adventure.

Flashback

The Potters were on vacation in Africa. It was the middle of the night and Harry, who was 6, almost 7, awoke abruptly. He wondered why he woke up so suddenly when he heard what sounded like an animal cry. He quickly shoke off all remaining sleepiness and ran towards the sound. What he saw disgusted him. There was a leopard with her cub, trying to fight off what looked to be about 100 wizards. They were cornered against a rock plateau. Some of the wizards were dead while others were still firing curses at the two leopards. Then Harry saw the mother leopard breath out what looked to be gas. All the wizards close to her who inhaled the gas fell over, dead. Harry gasped in surprise, they were Nundu.

Then Harry did something that was incredibly brave and stupid. He ran out infront of the leopards and yelled, "Protego!" He knew his small shield wouldn't protect them for long, buthe had to try. They were trying to hurt a small cub, it didn't matter that they were considered Dark beasts, they still deserved some love and protection.

The shield flared to life and knocked out all of the wizards that were still standing. Harry turned to the two Nundus and saw that the mother was badly injured. **"Are you okay?"** he asked.

The leopards gasped, **"How is that you are speaking with us?"** the mother said.

Then Harry realized that he was speaking to the Nundus and they were awering him. **"I am?"**

The Nundu cub snorted and replied, **"No we're just the little voices in your head."** Harry realized that the cub was a female.

**"Oh"** he said, **"What happened?"**

The mother sighed, **"The wizards had been chasing us for a while now and cornered us against the plateau. I tried to fight them off but there was too many."**

**"Why were they chasing you?"** Harry asked.

**"I don't know." **The mother answered, sounding very tired. **"Can I ask you for a favour, young one?"** She asked.

**"What do you need?" **he asked her.

**"My time on this world is not long. When I pass I want you to take care of my cub. In return, I will willing let you take anything from my corpse to be used as potion or wand ingrediants. Do you have a vial with you?" **she asked.

Harry was stunned. He wordlessly pulled out a vial from his backpack that he carried with him everywhere. It held an emergency healing draught in it and offered it to her. She declined. He emptied it and offered it to her again. She breathed into the vile and Harry quickly capped it. He knew how valuable Nundu breath was and would protect this vile with his life. **"And take this."** She bit his right hand sharply. He pulled his hand back and looked down at the quickly healing cut. It was in the shape of a star surrounded by a circle. **"It is the mark of a Nundu"** she told him, **"It protects you from the breath of a Nundu and all other poisons, except a few. Also, it gives you some of the abilities of a Nundu, if you notice, you will now be able to see almost perfectly in the dark and your eyesight has been repaired to that of perfection, even a little bit more."**

Harry had tears in his eyes, even though this Nundu was dying, it helped Harry. He looked at the cub and saw that she was crying too. **"If your cub, agrees with your request, I will gladly take care of her until she is able or wants to leave."** He said.

The cub looked at him and said, **"I will return with you, don't worry about your family, Nundu cubs are able to turn themselves invisible for a couple of days at a time for protection."**

The mother smiled and said, **"I love you, my cub, remember, you will always make me proud of you." **Then she closed her eyes and layed her head on the rock beside her.

End of Flashback

That was a week ago and Harry returned the next day to Britain with his family, his little Nundu cub hidden from sight. He had collected several of the mother's hairs and some of her blood for later use. See the death of another creature had matured Harry somewhat, he wasn't as bouncy and carefree anymore. He had taken his indepedant studies more seriously so that kind of thing could never happen again. Harry had brought the cub to the forest on there property, since if he kept her in his room she would have been discovered and taken away in a matter of hours. He decided that today he would go out to the forest and check up on her to see how she was settling in. He also decided that she needed a name. He had asked the small herd of centaurs that lived in the forest to take after her after she agreed that she wouldn't attack any of the magical creatures that lived there. Even though they swore to protect her, he was still worried about her.

Harry quickly slipped out of pyjamas and into his workout clothes. If anyone were to question where he was going, he could say that he was doing his morning run and other excercises, which was true, he was just taking a small detour. He didn't think that anyone would be up but didn't want to take the chance. He quietly opened the door and ran quickly down the hall, down the stair and out the back door towards the forest. Once he was a ways into the forest he slowed down and headed to the small glade where he hoped the little Nundu was waiting for him.

Turns out that Harry needn't have worried. Sitting there waiting for him was his new familiar Nundu. **"Hi Harry!"** she said. Originally she wanted to call him 'Master Harry' but he told her that he was just 'Harry'.

Harry looked her over. In the week that they had been apart she had grown from the size of a kitten to that of a large house cat. She had yellow fur that would turn a golden colour when she matured, and black spots. She had bright blue eyes that showed her emotions clearly and were currently lit up with excitment. **"How are you holding up?"** he asked her.

She answered him immediatly, **"It's really great here. The other creatures are so nice to me."**

**"That's good," **Harry was worried that the other animals of the forest would be mean to her because she was a Nundu. **"We need to come up with a name for you." **he said.

**"Okay, do you have any ideas?" **she asked nearly jumping up and down in excitment.

**"Ya, I thought of some last night. How about Kara, Night, Star, Sky or Shadow?"** he liked Sky the best, because of her clear blue eyes, but it was her name and she could pick it.

She thought it over for a few minutes before she said, **"I like Sky the best. My mom's name was 'Sunset' and I think that Sky is pretty close to that. I wonder where you ever got the name."** She said the last part sarcastically so she knew that he thought of it from her eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, **"I'd better head back inside before everyone else wakes up." **Sky said good-bye and he headed back to the house after running around the lake once, and doing some push-ups and sit-ups. Then he went inside and back into his room.

Upon entering his room, Harry saw a tawny owl outside his window. Harry recognized it as one of the Longbottom owls. Harry went over to the window and released the latch, allowing the owl entry to his room. It flew over to his dresser and propped it's left leg up. It had a wrapped package tied to his leg that look suspiciously like a book, and a letter. He quickly untied both and opened one of the drawers in his dresser that held owl treats. He offered one to he owl who gobbled it up extremely fast. Then it took off and flew out the window. Harry stared after it and wondered why he could understand and talk to some animals but others he couldn't. Harry quickly shook himself and opened the letter. It was from his best (and only) friend Neville Longbottom.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Happy Birthday Harry! Thanks for the presents mate. How did you know that I wanted '101 DIFFERENT WAYS TO CARE FOR YOUR RARE AND MAGICAL PLANTS'? Thanks soo much. Mum and Dad were gonna get it for me but they couldn't find it in Flourish and Blotts. Where did you find it?**_

_**I hope you like your present. It took me a couple of hours to find something that I knew you wouldn't have. It cost me 13 Galleons so it better be good. Too bad we couldn't look at it together.**_

_**Owl me sometime soon.**_

_**Your best mate,**_

_**Neville**_

Harry smiled. Neville was getting pretty good at making letters hide some of there meesages. He read it over this time ckecking 'in between the lines'. Neville only mentioned the one book that Harry sent him. The other wasn't exactly legal, since you needed to have your Masters in Herbology or were training for it since some of the plants in it were protected otherwise. It was another rare book called _**'THE TOP 10 RAREST PLANTS IN ENGLAND, WHERE TO FIND THEM AND HOW TO CARE FOR THEM'**_. He also hinted that he knew that Harry didn't get these books from Diagon Alley. Neville also said that he went to some less then pleasant stores to find his book. Finally he said that if Harry didn't like the book Neville would smack him up something good since it was so expensive and that he was to owl him when he was able to go to Diagon Alley again so they could 'look at the books together'.

Setting the letter aside Harry tore open the package to the book. He dropped said book in surprise when he read it's title. _'Bloody Hell,' _he thought, it was _**'RARE WIZARDING GIFTS AND HOW TO FIND OUT IF YOU HAVE THEM'**_. There was only about 500 copies of this book in the whole world. He decided that whoever had sold this book to Neville didn't even bother to read the title because other wise the price would be over 100 Galleons. He stored the book in a secrect magical drawer in the wall that only he knew exsisted so he knew no one else would know it was there. He decided that he would look at the book tonight when everyone else was asleep.

He looked at one of the few Muggle items in his room, it was a digital alarm clock. It told him that is was about quarter after 7 in the morning. He decided that today he would get back at his sister for covering his face in make-up last year. He thought that the old ice cold bucket of water prank would be a good wake-up call for his sister. _'Let's see how she likes being pranked this early in the morning.' _He thought. He silently slipped out his room and into the bathroom. He grabbed the bucket under the sink that was there for emergencies such as this one and filled it with freezing cold water. He walked out of the bathroom and crept into his sister's room.

Rose Potter's room was much different from Harry's. The walls and ceiling were a light pink colour. You wouldn't know that though unless you looked really hard or knew it was that colour. Almost every inch of the wall and even the ceiling was covered in moving posters. Most of the posters were of various quidditch teams including; the Holyhead Harpies, the Tornadoes (both of them were huge fans of the Tornadoes since their Dad used to play on the team), the English national team and even the Chuddley Cannons (Harry always made fun of her for liking the cannons). She also had posters of the Weird Sisters and a few other bands. Various items were scattered across the floor and on her dressers. Anyone who knew the Potter's could figure out pretty quickly that Harry took after his Mum and Rose took after her Dad. In looks it was the opposite except for the eye colours.

Harry walked over to his sister. She had long flaming red hair that fell to her waste and was currently all over the pillow. Both her and Harry had lean builds, Harry more so than Rose because of his work outs. Her currently shut eyes were hazel.

Harry lifted the bucket over his. He took a deep breath and dumped all of it on her sister. She fell out of the bed screaming like a banshee while Harry was on the floor roling with laughter. Within seconds both James and Lily Potter were in the room, read for a fight with their wands drawn. When they saw Rose dripping wet with the bucket right beside her and Harry roling around in laughter, they figured out pretty quickly what happened. They lowered their wands and smiled at the childrens' antiques.

"HARRY!" Rose screamed. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU FEEL THE NEED TO TIP A BUCKET OF ICE COLD WATER ON ME AT 7 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?!"

"Language," snapped Lily reflexivly after dealing with James for many years.

All heads turned to Harry. "First of all it's quarter after 7 and-," he started but one look on Rose's face made him decide that if he wanted to check out his book later he shouldn't act like a smartass to her. "Anyway, I thought I would give you an early birthday present. Happy Birthday!" He said, hoping that she would forget about being angry for a minute so he would have a chance run for it.

All anger on Rose's face quickly vanished into a confused look. "It's my birthday?" she asked their parents.

Harry's Dad chuckled and said, "Yes Rose it's your 7th birthday today."

His Mum quickly added, "It's Harry's birthday too."

Harry sighed. _'Doesn't Dad know that it's my birthday too? Why does he sometimes overlokk me?'_. Harry knew that his dad didn't overlook him on purpose. He also knew that it could be alot worse and that both his Mum and Dad could even neglect him in favour of Rose. His Dad seemed to like Rose better because he felt that he had a connection to her through her love of Quidditch and lack of worth ethec. His Uncle Sirius was like that too. Harry on the other hand was alot closer to his Mum and his Uncle Remus since they all love to read and learn, just for the sake of reading and learning. His mum and Remus tried very hard to make sure that Harry didn't feel left out.

His mum noticed his sigh and gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew that Harry often felt left out even though he never said anything to her.

Rose and his Dad however were completely oblivious. Rose jumped up and said, "Yeah! It's my birthday. Mum can we have one of those awsome breakfasts that you make on special occasions?"

"Well..." his Mom said looking uncertain. He knew that she would make it even if Rose didn't ask. She just wanted to see his Dad beg on the floor.

Sure enough, his Dad got on his knees and cried. "Please Lily, please! How would the birthday boy and birthday girl ever survive if you don't grace us with your fabulous cooking?"

Both Harry and his Mum hid a smirk. "Okay," she said. "Only because you asked so nicely. She walked out of the room and Harry took advantage of the silent pause that followed her exit to escape the room before Rose decided to get angry at him again.

Harry grabbed some clothes from his room and had a quick shower. He made sure to go as fast as he could because he didn't want Rose to complain that there was no hot water left. He got changed in the bathroom and went back to his room. He saw that it was only 7:30 and that he only had a 5 minute shower. He tossed his pyjamas into the hamper in his closet and went downstairs to the kitchen, where his Mum had started making breakfast.

"Hi Mum do you need any help?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. She knew that this was his way of repaying her for when she included Harry when he would have been left out. "Do you want to start cutting up some fruit?"

"Okay," he said. While thanking her was one reason for doing this, it was also preperation for when he would have to make potions. He always practiced cutting up fruit, vegetables and meat. Making each slice the exact same size as the previous. He grinded up herbs and spices and poked holes in oranges and lemons so he could sqeeze out the juice inside. He experimented with different knives and different styles of cutting to see which way would get the best result.

Normally the house elves would cook the food, but breakfast and weekends was when they took breaks/vacations and that left Harry and his Mum to do the cooking. Harry grabbed the some pineapple, cantelope, and watermelon from the fridge. _'I think I'll cut the fruit into stars, I've never tried that before.'_ Harry spent the next little while cutting up the fruit into perfect stars. He didn't need to measure them to know they were the same size. Each side of the star was half of the length of the knife so he knew that each were the same lenght, one inch.

Just as Harry finished cutting the last star, Rose and his Dad came down the stairs. They sat down at the table and his Dad said, "Mmmm, smells good." His sister nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," his Mum said sweetly, "now can you both set the table?" His Dad and his sister grumbled but complied. They didn't feel like facing his Mum's wrath. _'In fact,' _he thought, _'I think that I am the only one in the whole world, including Dumbledore, that isn't afraid of Mum when she is angry, and that's only because I'm worse then her when she's angry.' _It was true. He had inherited the worst (or best depending how you look at it), parts of both his parents' temper. If someone pushed his buttons right, like with his Dad, he would retalliate about 100 times worse. He also inherited his mother's ability to control his temper until the best time to lash out, her ability to scream in rage for hours, and her ability to hold grudges, forever. When his sister put make-up on his face, he yelled at her for about 2 hours staight. His Dad and his sister both alternated between cowering and fear and trying to calm him down until Harry started yelling at the other. His Mum just stood in the doorway smirking at how her husband who used to be the only one in school who dared to yell back at her in school, cowered in fear from his raging son. He had not spoken with either of them for a whole month before they apologized to him, and even then he acted cold to them for a while.

Harry set the fruit on the table then helped his Mum put the rest of the food on the table. He sat down just as the others did. He sat while he watched his sister and Dad reach for the food, both of them forgetting the toast that his Mum always insisted upon doing every year for everyone's birthday.

Just as predicted, his Mum scolded both of them for forgetting about the toast. "To Harry and Rose and their 7th Birthday!" she said, raising her glass of pumpkin juice.

The rest of the table raised their glass of coffee and pumpkin juice saying, "To Harry and Rose!"

Then they all grabbed some food from the platters. Soon they were all eating heartily. Harry and his Mum both paused in their eating to take a sip of their pumpkin juice. His Mum eyed the way that his Dad was eating in slight disgust. He appeared to be inhaling the food. Rose was, better, but only just. She had learnt some table manners from Lily but only the most basic. Harry and his Mum both looked at eachother and smirked. It was a private joke between them at how much the other two members of the family ate and how they ate it. Harry's Mum alone ate more than the two of them combined, she just used perfect table manners and ate much slower to make it appear that she was only eating a little. She had been using this trick since she was 9 and had taught it to Harry. Harry ate even more than his Mum but when asked about it by his Mum he just said that he was a growing boy. Both of them went back to their eating, trying very hard not to laugh.

It took Harry's Dad and sister about 15 minutes to eat before they excused themselves to play some Quidditch. His Mum rolled her eyes at them when they ran out, not bothering to thank her and Harry for the meal or to clear their plates. Sometimes she felt that James had reverted back to his school days of believing that he was above the world, and it seemed that Rose had inherited the same ego. She thanked whatever gods there were everynight that Harry didn't end up like that.

Then she remembered something. "Oh Harry, I forgot to tell you. You know the Longbottom Aurors? They were friends of ours in school and I invited them over for your birthday. The have a son named Neville about your age and a daughter who is a year younger then you named Katie."

Harry tried very hard to not make his face into one of glee. Instead he made it to look like one of that of insicure. "What are they like?" he asked trying to sound nervous.

His Mum smiled at him. "Oh they are very nice people. The boy, Neville, had his birthday yesterday infact. He loves Herbology. He is always in the Greenhouse that his parents set up for him or reading a book about it. The girl, Katie, is alot like Rose, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch." she giggled slightly.

Harry made his face go into a look of understanding. He already knew that from when Neville sent him some letters but he couldn't let his Mum know that. "Thanks for breakfast Mum. I think I'm gonna staighten up my room incase Neville wants to see it." He quickly cleared the table and ran up to his room. _'I'm gonna kill Neville...'_ he thought.

His Mum frowned. Harry always kept his room clean. She thought of possible reasons that he would be nervous before coming to an understanding. That time in Diagon Alley when Harry got separated from the rest, he must have met Neville and already knew him. She smiled and began cleaning up the dishes and preparing for the Longbottom's arrival. She didn't tell him that they weren't going to exchange gifts until the Longbottom's got here so they could do Harry, Rose and Neville together. She guessed that Neville hadn't told Harry that he would be coming, she just hoped that Harry wouldn't be too hard on the boy.

A Nundu is considered one of the most dangerous beasts in the wizarding world. The look like a leopard but can grow to be much larger (at least in my story). Their breath can become a poisonous fog that becomes instant death to those that inhale it. It takes about 100 wizards to subdue onr when it only took 10 to subdue the dragon in Harry's first task in GoF.

This chapter introduces Neville Longbottom. Neville will be an important character in this story but his sister won't be as important. I know that he doesn't have one in cannon but his parents were tortured to insanity before they could have another child. Obviously they weren't in my story.

This chapter also introduces how the Potter family works. Unless you're super thick you would have notcied that James seemed to favour Rose and both of them acted like they were when James was in school. Lily noticed that Harry seemed to be left out because he didn't like Quidditch that much but like to read alot and formed a special bond with him.

Harry is also alot smarter than your average 7 year old, Neville will be too. We also meet Harry's first familiar, yes he will have more, I didn't ask for the name of a Runespoor for nothing. Hedwig will also be his familiar so don't worry.

Reviews would be appreciated and thanks to Hendrick248848 and LITKTTW for reviewing last chapter.

I am trying to remember the names of Harry's year mates but I can't remember them all. If anyone can remember any names can you tell me them. I might review faster. _hint_

Sapphire Fire Stone


	5. Chapter 3: The Longbottoms

The Girl Who Lived to be a Nightmare

**Summary**: What if the Potters never died that Halloween night? What if everyone believed that Rose Potter was the Girl-Who-Lived? What if the Potters became egoistic and favoured Rose over Harry? What if Harry knew all along that he was special and began practising magic at the age of 7?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not even the computer that I'm typing on.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is parsletounge or beast speak**

_**Bold and Italics is writing or letters**_

Underlined is Spells

Chapter 3

The Longbottoms

_Fear nothing,_

_for fear leads to indecision,_

_and indecision leads to mistakes,_

_and mistakes can cost you your life_

Longbottom Manor

A young boy was running up the stairs to the owlery of Longbottom Manor. He was Neville Longbottom, best and only friend to Harry Potter. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had a pudgy face but was actually very fit. He loved Herbology and anything to do with plants. He hoped that the gift that was wrapped in his hand was enough thanks for the present that Harry had sent him yesterday. Harry was the best mate anyone could ask for and Neville still thanked whatever luck he had that he had gotten lost in Diagon Alley last year.

Flashback

Neville was hiding behind a bookcase in Flourish and Blotts, crying. He and his family had come shopping so they could buy some gifts for Neville and make sure any clothes that they bought him would fit. In the busling crowd Neville had gotten separated from his parents and sister. He thought he saw them enter the book store but it was only a few people who looked like them. Neville knew that he should go back out there and look for them but he didn't want to risk them coming in here to look for him when he had just left in search of them. _'I'm so pathetic,'_ he thought and started to cry harder.

"What's wrong?" Neville jumped at the sudden voice. He looked up and saw a boy who looked to be about his age. He had messy, black hair and bright, emerald green eyes that were filled with confusion. He had a lean build and was slightly taller than Neville. He offered his had to Neville who took it and stood up.

"I c-can't find my p-parents," Neville tried and failed to keep his voice from cracking. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffed rather loudly.

The boy smiled, "I'll help you find your parents!" he proclaimed. "I got separated from my parents too. I guess I didn't notice them leaving with all of these books around." The boy started to laugh quietly at his attempted joke to cheer Neville up but when it didn't work he fell silent. "I'm Harry by the way."

"Neville Longbottom," Neville murmmered quietly. He suddenly felt shy around this boy since he wasn't used to being around people his own age other than his sister.

"Hey Neville," Harry said. "Why don't we become best mates. We can owl eachother all of the time. We don't have to tell anyone, not even our parents, it can be our little secret. Wouldn't that be so awsome?"

Neville smiled, "Okay, I'd like that."

Harry's smile got even bigger. "Thank's Nev."

End of Flashback

Neville smiled fondly at the memory. He was pretty sure that he would still be behind the bookcase if Harry hadn't found him. After that Harry had owled him asking him some general question about himself to see what they had in common. Both of thir favourite colours were green and they bothed liked to read alot. While Neville usually read about Herbology, Harry would read whatever books he could get his hands on. That's why Neville knew that it was safe to know that Harry would like receiving a book for a present. The only problem with that was not getting Harry the same book that he already owned, and that was hard to do considering how vast Potter Library was, even Harry's small library had at least 50 books in it. The lady who had sold it to him could almost garante that whoever he was buying the book for wouldn't have this book. Neville just hoped she was right.

Neville arrived at the top of the owlery. He went over to one of the owls and tied the letter and the book to it. "You know the drill, take this to Harry Potter's room and don't let anyone see you."

The owl hooted and flew off. Neville watched it for a few seconds before running back downstairs. He decided to check on his plants before everyoned else woke up. Last year, his parents had given him his own greenhouse and a few plants to start up with. Neville was thrilled with it. The only thing his parents told him when they showed it to him was that he was to take care of the plants on his own. While some would consider this to be a chore, for Neville it was like a hobby. Just like his sister loved Quidditch, Neville loved to tend to his plants, making sure they were strong and healthy. Upon arriving in his greenhouse, Neville quickly watered the plants, plucked seeds from some of them and trimmed some others. A half an hour later and he was finished. Neville usually did this after breakfast but since today he would be dropping in for a surprise visit to Harry's house for his for his, Rose's and Neville's birthday, he decided to do it before breakfast. Neville went up to his room and had a shower. When he exited his nose told him that breakfast would be ready soon. He quickly ran down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Neville saw that breakfast was already ready and that the rest of his family was there eating. A bit peeved that they started eating without him, he went over and sat in his usual spot, between his Dad, Frank and his Gran, Augusta. He grabbed some pancakes, poured some syrup on them and started eating.

Just after Neville finished his first one, the others seemed to realize that he was there. His Dad looked at him and said, "Where were you 'till just now son. You're usually the first one up. We checked your room before we started eating but you weren't there." Neville almost snorted, _'Didn't they hear the water running from the shower?'_

Neville swallowed what was in his mouth. "I was in my greenhouse. I usually tend to my plants after breakfast but today I decided that I would tend to them before breakfast so that we could leave a bit earlier."

His mum, Alice, smiled, "Ah, that's good Neville. I'm so proud of you, you take such good care of those plants." It was a common fact in the Longbottom family that they couldn't go anywhere until Neville took care of his plants for the day.

His Gran looked like she wanted to say something, but one look from Alice silenced her.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Neville finished first and looked around at his family. It looked like they were ready to go as soon as they finished. His Gran was wearing, like always, very dark green robes and Neville noticed that her ever-present vulture hat and bright, red handbag was beside her. His Dad was wearing plain black robes with the Longbottom crest (an 'X' made with two wands and a tree in the background) on them. His mother was dressed in similar robes. His sister was wearing some Muggle clothes. Neville took after his mother with her dark looks while Katie, his sister, took after her dad. Both of them had blond hair and blue eyes. His Gran looked like them too but her hair was grey. Neville waited for them to finish quietly.

Soon everyone was done and they cleared the table. Neville lead the way into the living room. He tried not to look anxious but couldn't help it, it would be the first time in a year since he had seen Harry. Thankfully the others just passed off his unsually quietness as nerves and didn't question him, though his Mum looked at him strangely a few times. His Dad quickly lit a fire.

"Well, I think I'll go first." his Gran said. "Then Frank, Katie, Alice and Neville." With that she grabbed some floo powder and shouted "POTTER MANOR!" She threw the powder onto the fire. The flames changed into a green fire and she stepped into them, vanishing from sight. The others copied her actions and soon Neville was left alone. As soon as his Mum went through, Neville bolted up the stairs, grabbed the books that Harry got him and put them in a bag that he had found that made it and the contents go invisible. He would have done this before but it would have made eating rather awkward.

Once he got back downstairs he grabbed some floo powder and shouted, "POTTER MANOR!" He threw the floo powder onto the ground, made sure his bag wouldn't fall off his back and stepped into the roaring green flames.

HPHPHP

Potter Manor

Harry had just arrived in his room when he heard the fireplace roar to life. With an annoyed sigh he turned around an headed back down the stairs.

Upon arriving in the living room, he found Neville being shot like a rocket out of the fireplace. He almost Harry's Dad James, but he stepped out of the way and Neville landed on the floor. Harry walked over to his family when he realized that introductions were about to be made. Neville also got up and walked over to his Dad.

His Mum Lily stepped forward first and said, "Thank you for coming today. For you little ones who don't know me, I'm Lily, this is my husband James," she pointed at him, "my son Harry," she pointed at him, "and my daughter Rose." she pointed at her.

A woman who Harry guessed was Neville's Mum stepped forward and said, "It's great to be here. I'm Alice Longbottom, this is my husband Frank, his mother Agusta, my son Neville and my daughter Katie." When Frank and Agusta were mentioned they both nodded and when Neville was mentioned he smiled at Harry. Katie didn't even seem to realize what was going on since she was staring at Rose. She seemed completely stunned that she was in the presense of the Girl-Who-Lived. Harry could tell that Rose was enjoying it.

Harry turned to Neville, "Want to see my room?" he asked. He tried to sound somewhat nervous.

Neville nodded. "Okay."

Both of them ran up the stairs trying hard not to laugh when they heard their Mums saying how sweet it was that they were already becoming friends. Harry opened the door to his room and walked inside. Neville followed him and shut the door. He was stunned when he saw the amount of books there was. bookshelves lined the walls except for where the bed was. There was even a mini bookshelf above where the dresser was. There was a small area that didn't have any books but had a poster of the Tornadoes Quidditch team. Underneath it there wasn't anything so Neville assumed that that was where Harry kept his books that held the notice-me-not charm on them. Neville looked back at Harry and gulped. Harry was glaring at him expectantly. "Well?" he said.

Neville laughed nervously, "I wanted to surprise you?" he half said, half asked.

Harry sighed, he didn't want Neville to be jumpy the rest of the time he was here. "Alright," Neville sighed in relief. "Next time though, you'd better let me know ahead of time," Harry threatened. Neville gulped and nodded. "You said in your letter you wanted to check out the book you got me, why?" Harry was now curious.

Neville looked indignant, "You mean you haven't looked at it yet? If you had read the first page you would want to know why i wanted to look at it."

For a breif second Harry looked almost frightened, but it was gone as soon as it came and replaced with an embaressed look. Neville decided he would call Harry out on it later. "I had to, umm, deal with some other things." Harry said, hoping that Neville would buy that.

Neville didn't but said anyways, "Okay, whatever you say. Now lets look at it."

Harry nodded and said, "Look what I found the other day." He moved over to ontop of his bed and opened a drawer in the wall. "No one knows about this, I keep anything important in here so no one can find it." He reached inside and pulled out the book. "You want to sit down on the bed so you can look at with me?" he asked Neville nodded and sat down. Both of them read the first page;

_**Rare Magical Gifts**_

_**Introduction**_

_**This book is very special. Unlike other books, it can peform a small amount of magic. Let me explain.**_

_**No one knows who created this book, but whoever did must have been powerful. It can tell you of any magical gifts that you have or will have when you either; come into your inheritance or become of age. There is another book, a pair, to this one but it has been lost. It is called 'RARE AND EXTINCT MAGICAL RACES AND HOW TO FIND OUT IF YOUR ONE OF THEIR DESCENDANTS'. If you find that book, then it works the same as this one.**_

_**As stated before, this book can help you find out what gifts that you have, but it didn't say how. If you look at the next 20 pages of the book you will find that the pages are blank. There is a reason for this. On an empty page you must bleed one drop of your blood onto it. The book will then check for any magical gifts contained within it, for magic runs in blood. You must wait 5 hours then return. By that time the book will have determined if you have any gifts and they will appear on the page. You can do this 20 times. The rest of the book has a small introduction to all of the gifts. You must purchase books on you ability if you wish to learn more about them as this book can only take you so far. This book will also tell you between 1 and 10 what level you are for each ability.**_

Harry stopped reading. He was shocked. This book had suddenly become his favourite book in the whole world. He looked at Neville who was grinning. Harry smiled too, "Want to try it out?" he asked.

Neville nodded. Harry got up and went to his dresser. He grabbed 2 eagle-feathered quills and walked back over to the bed. He turned the page of the book and indeed it was blank. He pricked his index finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the paper. As soon as the blood hit the page it spiderwebbed across then faded away. He turned to the next page and offered the other quill to Neville. He took it and did the same thing. The same affect happened when his blood fell onto the page.

When Neville looked back up at Harry he found that his friend appeared to be internally struggaling with something. The looked cleared when Harry noticed that Neville was looking at him. "Do you want to check out the forest?" he asked.

Neville nodded. It would take the book about 5 hours before they found out if they had any magical gifts. Harry closed the book and returned it to the hidden draw and return the quills back to the desk. "Let's go." he said.

Harry and Neville slipped out the back door, the others had almost seen them. They quickly ran to the edge of the forest. Harry stopped and looked back to make sure that no one was following them then headed into the forest with Neville following behind him. They walked determindly ahead for a while before Harry stopped and turned to Neville. "Do you trust me?" he asked, dead serious.

Neville nodded confused, "Of course." he said.

Harry nodded too, "What I'm about to show you can't be repeated to anyone, you got that?"

Neville was now thoroughly confused, "Okay, Harry what's going on?"

Harry didn't say anything, he just turned and walked off the path. Neville followed him. They walked for a while before they came to a small glade. Harry stopped and turned to Neville. "I want you to meet a friend of mine," he said. "Neville meet Sky, **Sky come out and me my friend Neville."**

Neville was floored. One second Harry was talking to him and the next he starts growling like a cat or a lion. He was even more surprised when a small leopard cub that was about the size of a house cat and had bright blue eyes, walked out from behind a bush and growled at Harry. He started to get scared when it stalked up to him and started sniffing him.

"This is Sky," Harry said, "she's a Nundu."

Neville was now completely terrified. Ever since his Dad had told him about Nundu's he wouldn't go near cats. He was just starting to get over that phobia when suddenly there was a Nundu right infront of him, ready to kill him. "G-get it away from me." he all but screamed.

Harry growled at the beast, which made it back away. "Neville," he said. "She was attacked by wizards. She became my familiar when her mom died. You said you trusted me. I'm telling you, she won't hurt you anymore than a dandelion will. Please don't be scared."

Neville thought it over quickly. He could either run for it and probably die or get lost, or he colud trust Harry. He decided with the latter. He tentivly reached out and petted 'Sky'. She licked his hand. Any fear that he had vanished. "Hi Sky." he said.

Sky purred, and Harry laughed. "She likes you." he said.

Neville looked up sharply. "You can understand her?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Ya can't you?" he asked, confused.

Neville shook his head.

"Oh," said Harry. He glanced at his watch. "It's almost time for lunch, maybe we should head back." he said.

They both said bye to Sky, Neville in English and Harry in his weird little growl. They walked back in silence. Harry was glad that Neville and Sky got on so well and Neville was happy that he had made a new friend that wouldn't eat him unless Harry told it to. They both went back into the house and into the kitchen. They slipped quietly into the only chairs that were left. They pretended that they were having a conversation about the Tornadoes, something that they were both familiar with. Soon Rose, Katie, James and Frank joined in the descussion and it got pretty heated. Everyone was arguing on who they thought was the best and most important on the team.

Lily, Alice and Augusta saved the argument from getting violent with the arrival of lunch. Everyone ceased arguing and dug in. Neville was shocked at just how much Harry and his Mum consumed. Unlike the rest of the Potters who ended up with the food back on the plates, they ate with perfect table manners but still managed to out-eat the rest of the table. Neville finished eating first and waited patiently for the others to finish.

20 minutes later everyone was done and a house elf came and cleared the plates away. Everyone walked into the living room where all of the gifts were. Harry, Rose and Neville all looked super excited now that they could open their presents. Everyone was seated when the fireplace roared to life and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stepped through, arms loaded with presents. Sirius was the last remaining sane Black. He had black hair that fell to his shoulders and handsome features. He had light brown eyes that sparkled with everpresent joy and mischief. Remus on the otherhand looked older than he was which was 27. He had sany-brown hair that was streaked with grey. He had brown eyes that looked tired but had joy in them as well.

When Sirius saw the others about to open presents he looked indignant. "You can't start a party without me!" he said. With that he went over and plopped down on the ground beside Rose. Remus said hello to everyone and sat down beside Harry. With that everyone started to open presents.

Overall it was a good turnout. He received a Cleansweep 6, the newest model, from his Dad, Rose got one as well. Both he and Rose got some books from Lily although Harry's were more complex and advanced. James decided to take a leaf from Lily's book and got Neville just that, books. He got him several advanced books on Herbology. Lily gave Neville something completely unexpected. She had handed him a box and said, to read the card first. He had scanned it before jumping up and down in excitement. When everyone questionned him about it he told him that Lily had given him some jumping toadstools seeds, his first ever magical plant. She told him that you usually work on them in your second year of Herbology but thought that he could handle considering what she had heard from his parents. Neville's parents had payed for him to go to a summer camp in August starting tomorrow that worked with Herbology only. Apparently some really big Herbologists were coming in to teach those who had 'the green touch'. They had gotten Rose a kneazle kitten that was red with darker red spots. They had gotten Harry a puppy, well he thought it was a puppy. It had an abnormally large shoulder span and a larger paws than normal. It was completely black fur with bright yellow eyes. He named it 'Shadow' while Rose named her kneazle 'Princess'. Sirius had bought a combined gift for both Harry and Rose, a set of brand new quidditch balls, complete with beaters bats and he got Neville alot of candy. Remus bought a protection pendant for each of them.

Everyone except for the women, decided that they wanted to go outside and play some Quidditch. Harry, Neville, Remus and Frank were all on one team. Rose, Katie, Sirius and James were on the other team. Harry and Rose were Seekers, Neville and Sirius were Beaters, Remus and James were chasers and Frank and Katie were Keepers. Harry's team won 250 to 100.

Everyone went inside to have tea and a snack. Harry who wasn't hungry started reading one of the books that his Mum had gotten him. It was about charms, her strongest point. It was almost completely theory but Harry soaked it up. He made connections to how it was similar and different to other types of magic. Charms, he found, required short bursts of concentration and sometimes feelings. Transfiguration on the other hand, required not as much concentration but focus. It took longer to transfigure something since naturally it went on bit of change to the next, so if you let your focus waver even for a milisecond, the change either came out incomplete, it doesn't change at all or it turns into something completely different.

After tea, Rose, Katie, Sirius, Frank and James went back outside to play more Quidditch. Lily, Alice and Agusta went into the living room to gossip, though if asked about it they would say they were talking about the latest news. Harry and Neville went back to Harry's room to check on the book.

Harry entered his room with Neville right behind him. He shut the door and went over to the secret drawer. He pulled the book out and suddenly felt nervous. _'Why am I so nervous, it's not like I'm gonna find anything amazing about myself that I didn't already know about.' _He looked at Neville who nodded and told him to open the book.

Harry opened the book to his page. He read it through and fainted.

HPHPHP

He he if anyone can guess what Harry reads I'll give you a cookie, 123abc-harrypotter is not allowed to guess since you know the answer pretty much. Be creative, if you were reading the top of the page (right undernieth the sumary) you can already guess 2 of them. Think of any possible magical gift and you might be right. If you can guess what type of dog Harry received unknowingly (I don't think the Longbottoms knew either), I'll give you a cookie. Here's a hint, if you know much about Greek Mythology it might be alot easier, also it is mentioned in Harry Potter canon. 123abc-harrypotter you can guess for this one.

A kneazle is a cat-like creature that is very intelligent. It has spots on it's fur and has large ears. It also has a cat-like tail. It is very good at judging the character of a person. Crookshanks is part kneazle. This definition, the definition of a Nundu and pretty much all other definitions/info or anything else comes from the introduction to Neville and the rest of the Longbottoms. This chapter also shows how Harry and Neville are different from the rest of the family as they would rather work than play games. Don't get me wrong they love to goof around and stuff they just like to either spend some (most) leisure time reading or working it the greenhouses respectively.

Next chapter we figure out why Harry had the need to faint. Also Dumbledore comes back into the story. He offers Rose a chance to receive some extra training (he doesn't really give her a choice). He leaves Harry out so Harry starts some of his own training (he mainly works on honing his magical abilities. Lily and Remus also have a private conversation and deside to give Harry some secret training. I'll give you a cookie if you can figure out the first thing Harry asks them to teach him (it may or may not have to do with one of his gifts). I'll give you a hint, he hates how Dumbledore seems to know everything that's going on.

Harry will be really powerful in this story but he won't be invicible. He will have loads of friends from all the houses. He also comes into contact with alot of magical creatures, and I mean alot. That is because he knows that there won't be alot of wizard support when Voldemort returns so he needs other options. Also, Voldemort won't have some pussy little army. It's gonna be huge, I mean gigantic, like 10 000 wizards alone gigantic plus whatever werewolf/vampires/giants etc he can find. So Harry is gonna need all the help he can get. He will represent his own side, not Dumbledore's, not the Ministies, his own and his side will be a force to be reckoned with.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and keep on reviewing. Sorry about any spelling, grammer or punctuation problems. Also a sorry if the sentences don't make complete sense, just read them through or skip over them, the rest of the paragraph will make sense. Pretty soon I might change the rating to M to be safe cause there will be violence and alot of swearing.

Should I make just one story with all of the books or a separate story for each year. I'm leaning towards one story but if you guys think I should make more that's fine too. What should Neville have for a familiar? (not Trevor the toad, there will be no toads in this story except for in potions!)

Sapphire Fire Stone


	6. Chapter 4: Magic and Discoveries

The Girl Who Lived to be a Nightmare

**Summary**: What if the Potters never died that Halloween night? What if everyone believed that Rose Potter was the Girl-Who-Lived? What if the Potters became egoistic and favoured Rose over Harry? What if Harry knew all along that he was special and began practising magic at the age of 7?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not even the computer that I'm typing on.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is parsletounge or beast speak**

_**Bold and Italics is writing or letters**_

Underlined is Spells

To those who got the questions right, I'd give you the cookie, I just don't know how.

Chapter 4

Magic and Discoveries

_You can't judge the person,_

_but you can judge the act_

Potter Manor

Neville just stood there as he watched Harry faint. _'Could it really be that bad?' _he thought to himself. He didn't want to look at what the book said incase he fainted to. Neville walked out of the room and into the open bathroom. He got some cold water and put it in a glass. He walked back over to Harry's room and reshut the door. He slowly poured the water onto Harry's forehead and watched as he stirred .

"Bloody Hell," Harry said when he finally woke up. He looked stunned.

"Come on," Neville joked, "It can't be that bad."

Harry didn't laugh. He just motioned for Neville to sit down beside him. 

Neville looked at what the book showed Harry and paled, "Holy crap!" he whispered. Harry nodded and they began to read.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Rare Magical Gifts����� Level�������������������������������������������������� Abilities**_

_**Telepathy������������������������ 8������������������������������������������������������Teleport, Telekinetics ('command magic'), project and�receive thoughts/mental pictures**_

_**Empathy������������������������ 8��������������������������������������������������������Sense emotions, project emotions, better at emotion based spells (Patronus)**_

_**Metamorphmagus������ 10�������������������������������������������������������� Change bone stucture, internal organ arrangment and size including voice box, colour of hair, skin, eyes, and nails, change length of hair and nails, change muscle tone**_

_**Metamorphanimagus 10����������������������������������������������������������Can change into any non-magical animal (You must first look up the anatomy of the animal or group of animals ex canines, before you should attempt this because otherwise you can kill yourself)**_

_**Magical Shifter��������� 10�������������������������������������������������������� Can shift into any magical creature/being (look up anatomy first) whether they are alive or extinct**_

_**Beastspeaker������������ 10�������������������������������������������������������� Speak to canines, felines, bears, rodents, apes**_

_**(To speak with avians (birds), equestrian (horses), and sea-dwelling creatures, you must know Telepathy level 9)**_

_**Parsletounge������������ 10�������������������������������������������������������� Speak to smakes, alligators, crocodiles, alligators, lizards and dragons, level 9 Parsletounges can preform Parsloz magic**_

_**Seer 0none**_

_**Aura Reader���������8�������������������������������������������������������������� Can see a persons aura of magic, see how powreful a person is and if they have any magical gifts**_

_**Magic Reader������ 8�������������������������������������������������������������� Can 'see' magic ex wards, enchanments, chramed objects, hidden/invisble things**_

_**(Magic and Aura Readers can turn their abilities on and off)**_

_**Note: With training the abilities of Telepathy, Empathy, Aura Reader, and Magic Reader can become level 10. One should not attempt to increase the level of any other abilites since you are born with them and the others can be learned.**_

_**Elemental Abilities**_

_**Fire����������� 9**_

_**Water�������� 9**_

_**Air����������� 10 **_

_**Earth�������� 9**_

_**Note: The control and abilities of each elemental to the next varies. Creativity is most useful in testing your limits.**_

_**10 means you have unlimited control over the element.**_

_**Other Magical Abilities**_

_**Occlumens�������������� 0**_

_**Legilimens�������������� 0**_

_**Wandless Magic����� 5**_

_**Silent Magic����������� 0**_

_**Magic Power����������� 5**_

_**Note: All of these (except for magic power and Wandless Magic) can be increased with age or practice.**_

_**IMPORTANT: Someone or something seems to be surpressing your natural Magic Power as well as Silent and Wandless Magic and Occlumency and Leigimency. Please break the barriers as soon as possible, until you do it will be harder to work with your gifts/abilities.**_

Harry sat back and waited for Neville to finish reading. _'Who could be surpressing my power?'_ He thought of all possible people who had the power to do so. _'Mum? no she wouldn't do that, neither would Dad. Hmm let's see... Dumbledore!'_ When Harry came to that realization he was seething. 

"Harry, are you alright? Who could be surpressing your power?" It looked like Neville had finished reading and was now staring at Harry worriedly.

Harry said one word to Neville, "Dumbledore."

With that one word Neville understood. Neville knew all about how Dumbledore would come to check up on Rose to see how she was doing. He would completely ignore Harry and one time he even encouraged his parents to do the same. Lily had yelled at Dumbledore for an hour after he said that. Why Dumbledore would bother to surpress Harry's power was beyond Neville. "What are we going to do?" Neville asked.

"Well," said Harry, "I think we should look at your results first before we do anything about it."

_**Neville Frank Longbottom**_

_**Rare Magical Gifts**_

_**Telepathy����������� 9�������������������� Teleport, Telekinetics ('command magic'), project and receive thoughts/mental pictures, can talk to avians, equestrians and sea-dwelling animals**_

_**Empathy����������� 10�������������������� Sense emotions, project emotions, better at emotion based spells (Patronus), use emtion magic (Spells based on the feeling of love etc) much easier**_

_**Metamorphmagus 3����������������� Can change hair and eye colour**_

_**Animagus����������� 4��������������������Can change into any mundane feline, avian or snake**_

_**Magical Shifter�� 2��������������������Can change into 1 magical race and a Nundu**_

_**Beast Speaker�� (4)�������������������� Once changed into animal form, he learns the language of them, not instinctive**_

_**Parsletounge����� (8)��������������������Once changed into a snake, you learn the language, cannot perform Parsloz magic**_

_**Seer�������������������� 0�������������������� None**_

_**Aura Reader����� 8�������������������� Can see a persons aura of magic, see how powreful a person is and if they have any magical gifts**_

_**Magic Reader����� 8��������������������Can 'see' magic ex wards, enchanments, chramed objects, hidden/invisble things**_

_**(Magic and Aura Readers can turn their abilities on and off)**_

_**Note: With training the abilities of Telepathy, Empathy, Aura Reader, and Magic Reader can become level 10. One should not attempt to increase the level of any other abilites since you are born with them and the others can be learned.**_

_**Elemental**_

_**Fire�������� 3**_

_**Water����� 9**_

_**Air����������8**_

_**Earth����� 10 **_

_**Note: The control and abilities of each elemental to the next varies. Creativity is most useful in testing your limits.**_

_**10 means you have unlimited control over the element.**_

_**Other Magical Abilities**_

_**Occlumens��������� 0**_

_**Legilimens��������� 0**_

_**Wandless Magic 8**_

_**Silent Magic������ 0**_

_**Magic Power������ 9**_

_**Note: All of these (except for magic power and Wandless Magic) can be increased with age or practice.**_

Neville nearly fainted. _'I'm that powerful!' _He was on par with some of the best witches and wizards in the world, and he was only 7!

The two of them sat in silence for several minutes before Harry spoke up. "Well," he said, "I guess we better get reading." They headed down to Potter library. _'I wonder if Rose is has as many gifts as I do, why on earth would Dumbledore be surpressing my powers?' _Harry thought.

When they got to the library they started to read books about regular magical abilities. They started with Occlemency. They were shocked to find that anyone with the smallest training in Legilimency could have read their thoughts. Harry was scared that anyone could find out about Sky. They made an agreement to never look anyone in the eye until they learn more about occlumency. They read for another hour (Neville reading his new Herbology books) before their Mums called them for dinner.

HPHPHP

Dinner was a joyous affair. Everyone was talking and making jokes. Right after everyone had finished eating the fireplace roared to life. Everyone walked into the living room to see none other than Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He had twinkling blue eyes that drew you to look into them. Harry and Neville immediatly dropped their gaze to the bottom of the Headmaster's brightly coloured robes.

When he saw them there he said, "Awe Mr and Mrs' Longbottom. I did not know you would be here. I can come back later." he turned to leave through the fireplace.

Frank cleared his throat and spoke up. "No matter Albus, we were just leaving now anyways."

Neville looked appalled, they weren't supposed to leave for another hour yet. But when he looked at everyones faces they all nodded in agreement. Everyone except Lily, Remus and Harry. Neville filed that away for later use.

The headmaster nodded and stepped away from the fireplace. One by one the Longbottoms returned to Longbottom Manor. Neville was once again the last person through. He turned back to Harry to say good-bye.

"Come visit again any time Neville." he said. Neville nodded and went through the floo to his house.

Lily, James, Harry, Rose, Sirius, Remus and Proffessor Dumbledore all sat down on the couches. They Potters looked espectantly to Dumbledore who didn't disappoint. "I am here today," he started, "for a special reason. I would like Rose to start her training. I will come once a month to check her progress. The ministry said that they wouldn't get her her own wand until her eigth birthday at the earliest. In the mean time I trust that you will allow her to use your wands?" 

Harry looked at the reactions of his family. Rose seemed to be very excited, if the jumping up and down, clapping her hands was any indication. His Dad and Sirius seemed to agree with Dumbledore. His Mum and Remus' reaction both surprised and pleased him. She looked rather upset that ROSE was getting magical training. She cleared her throat, "What about Harry?"

James looked rather upset (for once) that Harry was being left out. Harry looked at him curiously before bringing his attention back to the conversation. Dumbledore looked Lily, "I have already told you why Harry will receive no extra training. He will fell too pressured to keep up with Rose and I want at least one of your children to have a normal life."

James seemed to buy that but his Mum didn't. "Okay," she said unsurely, "Whatever you say."

Dumbledore smiled, "Good I'll come back tomorrow and help you get started." With that he got up and flooed back to wherever he came from.

Rose couldn't contain herself any longer. "YES!" she screamed. "I GET TO LEARN MAGIC! I GET TO LEARN MAGIC! I GET TO LEARN MAGIC!" she started dancing. James and Sirius laughed at her antiques. 

Harry was disgusted. He left the room and went to his room. He ran up the stairs, pounding all the way before he slammed the door shut. He put away the still open book into his hidden draw before he silently raged, _'WHY DOES __SHE__ GET EVERYTHING SPECIAL! WHY DOES __SHE__ GET THE SPECIAL TREATEMENT! WHY IS EVERYTHING ABOUT __ROSE POTTER_He didn't notice the objects in his room start to shake.

He went on like this for about five minutes before he heard someone knock on the door. "Harry can we come in?" he recgonized the voice as his Uncle Remus'. "It's Remus and your Mum."

Harry sighed and opened the door. Sure enough, Remus and Lily were standing there. He motioned for them to sit down on the bed and he sat inbetween them.

His mother spoke first. "Harry, me and Remus don't agree with Proffessor Dumbledore."

Remus nodded he continued for Lily, "We decided that we are going to teach you some theory work and maybe even a little bit of practical work."

Harry smiled, he knew that his Mum and Uncle Remus would pull through. He decided to ask them a question that had been bothering him. "Does Dumbledore know Legilimency?" he asked.

His Mum and Remus looked taken back. "Where did you learn about that?" she asked.

"Neville and I were looking in the library and we saw a book on it." Harry said. It wasn't an entire lie.

"Yes Harry, Proffessor Dumbledore does know Legilimency." his Mum said.

Remus caught on. "Do you want us to teach you Occlumency so he won't find out about this?" he asked with a knowing grin.

Harry nodded. "Ya, can you teach Neville too?" he asked. He didn't want Dumbledore to find anything out through his friend.

Lily nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'll floo over to his house and see if Neville wants to come over tomorrow after his workshop." With that she left.

Harry turned to Remus who asked, "Do you want to go and have a look at the books in Occlumency in the Potter Library?"

Harry nodded and they went downstairs to the Library. Harry and Remus looked at the books for a while before Lily joined them. "Neville said he would be thrilled to come over tomorrow." With that they quietly began the study of Occlumency, with Remus and Lily adding in comments now and then when the book became to vague or confusing.

HPHPHP

The next few months passed by quickly for Harry and Neville. Neville came over every day and, as promised, Lily and Remus taught both of them occlumency. At first it went slow, but after about a week both of them caught on and were progressing rapidly. Lily and Remus were astounded at the rate at which both of them were learning. Though Harry didn't tell them, he had torn down the barriers that Dumbledore had put up when he was inside his mind and was putting up the outside barriers to protect himself from instusion. After about three hours of practice, Lily and Remus would leave them to do their own thing. Once one their own, they would usually grab a few books and visit Sky. Both Shadow and Sky got along great after they were introduced, and they were both growing rapidly. After a few weeks, Harry just left Shadow in the forest with Sky, he was so big. 6 months later, Sky was the size of a horse (Harry even rode on her a few times) and Shadow was almost twice her size. 

One day Harry and Neville got a huge surprise.

Harry and Neville were pracitcing changing their hair and eye colour. Turned out that even though they had all these gifts, they still had to work on them to make them effective. Neville had just made his hair a really light brown when he heard Shadow wimper in pain. He looked over and saw Shadow rolling on the ground, his overly large shoulders looked like someone had cut a whole in each one. Harry, who had green hair and purple eyes watched too. Neither of them knew what to do so they just backed away slightly.

Neville was about to run and get help when Shadow barked at him. He looked at Harry who had a confused look on his face. "This is supposed to happen," he said. "That's what Shadow said."

Both of them waited in silence for a long time before Shadow suddenly seized up. Then the most amazing and bizzare thing happened. Two heads came out of the cuts on Shadows shoulders. Harry gasped, _'He's a Hellhound' _(1). It was true, Shadow now had three, fully grown heads on his shoulders, which didn't seem so large anymore.

Harry heard Neville whisper, "Bloody Hell!" beside him. He nodded weakly. _'How on earth did Neville's parents find a hellhound, they are supposed to be super rare, even in Greece.'_

Shadow got up awkwardly. **"This is gonna take some getting used to."** The middle head said.

Harry ventured over nervously, **"What happened just now?"** he asked.

The left head answered for him, **"When a hellhound is born, it is born with one head. It does not receive it's other two heads until it reaches maturity."**

Harry repeated this for Neville. Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost time for Neville to go home. They were on their way back when they got another surprise. A crup (2) puppy ran right into Neville. It appeared to be being chased by something. Sure enough, a pack of cornish pixies flew overhead, obviously to interested in finding the crup then to notice Neville and Harry standing there with it.

After the pixies were gone, Neville picked up the crup, "Do you want to come home with me" he asked. The crup nodded.

Neville and Harry went back into the house. Neville said goodbye to Harry and left through the floo before anyone could realize that they were there. Once Neville was gone, Harry heard some laughing going on in the library. _'I wonder what that is all about.'_ He went over and instantly wished that he hadn't.

Standing there in the middle of the library was Rose. She was holding James' wand and appeared to be levitating a feather. James and Sirius were cheering for her. Lily looked like she was congratulating Rose but didn't seem too excited so Harry got the feeling that it had taken Rose a long time to get the charm. Remus looked to be doing the same thing as his Mum, congratulating Rose, but wasn't overly excited. That made Harry feel a little better.

Rose then noticed that he was there. "Look, Harry!" she said, "I casted Wingardium Leviosa on the feather and it levitated!"

Harry decided to test his luck, "That's great, can I try?" As soon as he said that, all the conversation ceased and everyone looked at him. He wanted to show them that he could do anything she could do too.

Lily saw what he was doing and said, "Sure, you can use my wand." With that she pulled out her wand and held it out to Harry. 

Harry walked over and grabbed the offered wand. He turned to the feather that Rose had returned to the desk. _'Alright here we go. Just picture the feather floating.'_ "Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said, swishing and flicking his Mum's wand. Everyone in the room was floored as the feather rose from the desk to eye-level. No one noticed the books behind them floating, they were to busy impersonating a fish while they stared at Harry. Remus and Lily weren't as surprised as the rest since they knew that if he could master Occlumency as fast as he did, this was like a piece of cake for him.

"Whoa!" Harry said, pretending to be as surprised as the rest of them. "That was so cool. Did you see that! The feather floated!" 

"Wow Harry," his Mum said, beaming at him. "That was pretty amazing. Why don't you lot go wash up while I start making dinner?"

Everyone except for Harry and Remus walked in a daze out of the library. Harry headed straight up to his room. He knew that he shouldn't have done that. Now Dumbledore was going to try extra hard to make sure Harry never got his hands on a wand until he started school. _'Whatever, I don't need his permission to practice magic!'_ Harry thought of ways that he could sneak his parents wands out of their room to practice magic before the answer hit him like a brick wall. He would do Wandless Magic! For the next half hour Harry tried to levitate his quill. He just couldn't seem to hold onto his magic long enough to hold the spell. Finally, at the end of the half hour before dinner, Harry made the feather float about an inch off the ground. He was estatic. After dinner he practiced some more and soon he was able to cast the spell from his left and right hand as easily as if he had a wand.

HPHPHP

The next 2 and a half years sped by for Harry and Neville. Rose got her wand at age 8 and began doing more pracitcal magic. Harry told Neville about the Wandless Magic and soon both of them were performing spells as much as Rose. Lily taught them the art of potions since they had finished Occlumency. She taught them why certain things were mixed together and how they should be mixed. She gave them the eqivilance of the Muggle Periodic Table for potions. Harry and Neville had memorized it within a week. Both Harry and Neville seemed to be naturals at potions, Harry probably because he had inherited the talent from his mother, and Neville since alot of the potions ingrediants were plants and he knew plants inside and out. Neville taught Harry what he knew about Herbology, which was alot, whenever Harry came over to Longbottom Manor and showed him his plants. Remus taught them History of Magic since he knew how boring History of Magic at Hogwarts was. In secret, Harry and Neville mastered their gifts and learnt the first and second year Hogwarts curriculum, using Wandless Magic of course. After they could do the spell Wandlessly, they worked on the spell Silently.

On the first of July, two owls flew through the window bearing Hogwarts crest. Since Harry was the only one up when they arrived, he decided that the rest of the needed to wake up just then. "WAAAAAAAKKKKEEEEE UUUUUPPPP! THE HOGWARTS LETTERS AAAARRRRREEEEE HEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed.

His screaming had a dramatic affect, what sounded like a herd of elephants charging came down the stairs. Rose followed closly by James and Lily came running through the kitchen door, all dressed in their night clothes. Rose ran to the owl that was addressed to her and opened it. Harry opened his too.

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Order of Merlin, First Class**_

_**Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards**_

_**Cheif Warlock of the Wizengamot**_

_**Dear Mr Potter, I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inclosed within this letter is a list of requirements for first years. Please reply by July 31st if you wish to attend.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

This was what Harry had been waiting for. He had been sent exceptance letters from dozens of magical schools from around the world but he had declined to each of them. Finally he was able to go to Hogwarts, _'I can finally get a wand!'_ he thought. Now he and Neville could practice magic some more without worrying about getting caught. Suddenly he frowned. _'How am I going to get Shadow and Sky to Hogwarts?'_ Harry decided to worry about that later. For now, he decided to just be happy to be going to Hogwarts.

Lily was crying tears of happiness. "My babies are finally going to Hogwarts."

James looked estatic, "Tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley!"

HPHPHP

1 Hellhound, think Fluffy

2 Crup, a dog that resembles a jack-russell terrier. They make great familiars since they are very protective. They are good at chasing away gnomes. They also know when it is going to rain and if something is wrong with a plant.

(Both of these are form but I made some of it up)

Next chapter is Diagon Alley. Harry and Neville go shopping together, alone. They buy some out of the ordinary items and even visit Knockturn Alley.

After that is Hogwarts!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Congrats to those who got the questions right. Only one person got the hellhound. Someone mentioned Harry having healing powers and a few people mention magical-creatue blood. Harry and Neville may or may not have magic creature blood. _hint_ That is where the other book from the last chapter comes in.

Questions for this chapter

1. What's Neville's curp's name going to be?

2. How will Shadow and Sky get to Hogwarts (they will be going)? (123abc-harrypotter can't answer this)

3. What house will Harry be in? (I already know where he's going but can anyone guess?) (123abc-harrypotter can't answer this)

4. What will Harry buy in Diagon Alley? (If you answer Hedwig than it doesn't count)

5. What's Harry's wand core? (He may or may not have two wands _hint_)

I won't post again until Friday at the earliest (unless I can get Diagon Alley up today), since I'm not allowed on the computer Monday-Thursday.

Review! Review! Review!

Sapphire Fire Stone


	7. Important: Story NOT discontinued anymor

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sapphire Fire Stone: ummm….. wow. I didn't actually think that this story would be so popular to be completely honest. I had stopped writing it years ago when I had got a couple of bad reviews (which seemed to be deleted now) saying that my story was terrible. I never really went to check on it till now and was shocked to have so many people review, put it on fav/alert lists, and be on a bunch of C2s!**

**I have decided to redo this story, although I will do it under my new account (I had wanted to completely leave this account alone so that I wouldn't have to see my first 'mistake' at writing). I'll post the prologue within a few days and I promise not to abandon this story again, even if it takes me a while to update between chapters since I have 3 other stories :)**

**So, if you would like to see the new-and-improved edition of this story, please go to the amethystdreamstar account in a few days.**

**Sapphire Fire Stone, signing off for probably the last time on this account**


End file.
